1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging devices for surgical elements such as sutures and suture-needle assemblies, and more particularly to packages for monofilament-type sutures which are packaged in an unfolded and elongated condition.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Packages for surgical sutures and suture-needle assemblies having means for retaining the suture in the package are well known in the art. These packages typically provide a series of panels which are foldable about each other to enclose the suture within. In most cases, means are provided on the package for securing the needle in place, positioning the suture within the package where the suture is restrained from moving once the package is closed.
In general, most suture packages in the prior art provide a retainer member consisting of a series of panels having perforated score lines which allow one panel to fold over another panel to close the retainer with the suture and needle packaged therein. Typically, the suture is wound in an oval or figure "8" pattern which reduces the size of the package and provides an efficient means for storing the sutures prior to use. Other packages provide a series of elongated loops which allows the suture to be stored in a relatively flattened condition with only a few bends in the suture material.
In the surgical suture and suture-needle industry, a significant amount of emphasis has recently been placed on the condition of the suture when it is removed from the package. The "memory" retention of the suture has become an important feature in the practical use of sutures in an operating room, in that emphasis has been placed on the necessity of sutures having little or no bends or creases after they are removed from the package. In general, sutures that are wound in small packages in a figure "8" or oval pattern will exhibit numerous bends and creases along their length after they are removed from the package. This leads to an awkward suturing and stitching process in the operating room, in that the operating room personnel must first straighten the suture material to assist the surgeon in the process. Furthermore, the bends and creases may lead to entanglement of the sutures, particularly in packages in which numerous sutures are enclosed.
Several types of sutures are prone to bending and creasing and as a result require packaging in individual paths or tracks within the suture package, which often leads to an expensive and elaborate package requiring additional assembly steps during manufacture. In particular, sutures constructed of plastic material such as polypropylene or sutures constructed of stainless steel easily develop creases during packaging which reduce the effectiveness of the suture in an operating room. Accordingly, it is important that these types of sutures be packaged with a minimal amount of bends or turns, in order to allow the suture to maintain its natural shape after removal from the package.
While some packages in the prior art provide for the suture to be packaged in an elongated condition, these packages require at least one turn or bend in the suture to secure the suture within the package, particularly in cases where the suture is a "double-armed" suture, having needles at both ends of the suture. The bend in suture packaged in this manner is usually a sharp, 180.degree. turn, which usually remains in the suture after the suture is removed from the package.
The novel package for surgical sutures and suture-needle assemblies of the present invention obviates the disadvantages encountered in the prior art and provides a package which eliminates folds and creases in the suture material, which results in an elongated suture which maintains its natural shape after the suture has been removed from the package.